1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to a device to teach a golfer a correct swing, and particularly to assist golfers in learning and maintaining a correct putting stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Golfers are well aware of the importance of a clean, straight putting stroke and its importance in lessening one's overall score. Many golfers practice for hours on conventional putting greens only to find their stroke has been practiced incorrectly or it is later determined that their putting swing has a slight horizontal arc. Also, many times golfers realize to late that they "lift" the putter during the swing causing incorrect contact with the ball and thus missing the hole.
Various types of putting correction devices have been conceived in the past such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,669 which consist of a putting track to allow a golfer to learn how to properly swing a putter. Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,426 which includes a trough type mechanism which also is believed to help the golfer's swing. Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,796 which includes a stripe painted on the base to assist in the training swing.
While each of the aforesaid prior art devices may be useful in certain circumstances none of the devices as shown provide all the needed advantages for a putting trainer and accordingly it is one objective of the present invention to present a putting trainer and method for using the same which includes a base on which a grid is positioned for better viewing of the putting stroke before, during and after the swing.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a putting trainer having front and rear walls with inwardly projecting flanges to maintain the putter thereunder during the swing.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a putting trainer which can be used by amateur or experienced golfers to help increase their putting accuracy.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.